Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting tool for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
As a lighting tool for a vehicle in the related art, a lighting tool for a vehicle configured to display an image showing information on a road surface using contrasts in light has been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-210130 discloses a lighting apparatus for a vehicle configured to form a dark section on a light distribution pattern using a reflective type digital light deflection apparatus and to draw information on a road surface using a shape of the dark section.